El album de los recuerdos
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, perdio a su familia debido a un cruel asesinato que paso hace 1 año. Su unico consuelo es aquel album que contiene fotos de todo. su vida era una rutina hasta que aparecio el chico deseado por todas las mujeres de Japon. Lemon :D
1. Chapter 1

**El album de recuerdos.**

: En Japón, Tokio... Kagome Higurashi pierde a sus padres y a su hermano debido a un cruel asesinato. Ella siempre toma fotos, y luego las pega en un album... Cada foto tiene un significado... Sin querer conocio a un chico, del cual se enamoro gracias a su amiga Sango. Pero las cosas no le salen bien y lo unico que tiene es un album de fotos que le recuerda aquellos momentos de felicidad que tenia antes de que su vida se convirtiera en una rutina...

**(Olaa otra vez yo.. Okei este fic salio de sorpresa.. Jajaja weno al menos mi imaginacion volvio otra vez al lugar donde pertenece (: weno ese no es el punto. Veamos este fic salio de un capitulo de un programa q vi, y a decir verdad creo q la inspiracion ta mejor q nunca... Tratare de aprovecharla y exprimirla todo lo que pueda jajaja... Bueno emm mis otros fics tan en proceso no me he olvidado de ellos Sayonaraaa.. x) )**

**Cap.1 Ya no quiero caer en esta rutina otra vez.**

Lunes 08 de enero de 2008.

"Otro dia mas sola..." pensó una chica de pelo negro azabache y con cierto toques azules. Ojos marrones y un cuerpo, bueno para algunas mujeres sería la envidia total... Kagome Higurashi de 20 años y universitaria... Salió de la casa donde vivía. Había heredado todo lo que les pertenecían a sus padres despues de su trágica muerte de la cual nunca hablaba. Siempre evadía ese asunto, le costó mucho superarlo y a decir verdad ya quería dejar todos los problema atras pero era casi imposible, al parecer tenía un pequeño iman para los problemas... Siguió caminando por las aceras del parque, era domingo y nadie se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para caminar y tomar fotos al lago que habia en el gran parque de la ciudad pero se equivoco, habia gente sentada por todas partes, unas hacian ejercicios, algunos niños jugando y bueno otros perros persiguiendo y jugando con otros. Caminó sin parar tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, llevaba consigo una camara, la que le había regalado su mejor amiga antes de mudarse a Canadá. Tenía muchos planes y uno de esos planes era hacer un album de fotos donde estuviera todas las personas que conociera, amigos, compañeros etc...

Suspiró creyendo que la posibilidad de encontrar en donde sentarse escazas pero aun así no perdió las esperanzas. Divisó un lugar cerca de un gran arbol, caminó lo mas rapido que pudo y se sentó rapidamente en aquella banca. Respiró varias veces tratando de recuperar el aliento, miró al cielo y se dió cuenta que estaba azul, un azul extrañamente bello, vio algunos pajaros volar y sonrió, pensó en su promesa que había echo hace 1 año... "Te prometo no llorar mas" y era verdad habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lloraba y mantendría esa promesa en pie costara lo que costara.

-Kagome... Que haces aquí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? No esperaba ciertamente encontrarte aqui...- pregunto una chica que se acercaba a paso presurado saludandola con un beso en la mejilla...

-Hola Sango... Bueno yo... No se... Tuve una noche mala y quise salir un rato y pensé en venir al parque...-

-Traes tu camara contigo...-

-Si, siempre la traigo en caso de emergencia... Por cierto tomemonos una foto quiero tener una de recuerdo..-

-Claro dejame arreglarme un poco... Correr hizo que me despeinara... - ambas rieron juntas, y gracias a la ayuda de un señor pudieron tomarse una foto.

-Gracias señor. Muy amable de su parte...- dijo Kagome la cual miraba la foto, había salido muy bien.

-De nada...- mencionó el señor mientras se iba corriendo.

-Bueno Kagome... Hablamos mas tarde, por que no pasas a mi casa a cenar? Hoy irá Miroku a cenar y un amigo de el... Quizas no te haga mal conocer gente...-

-Gente? Bueno, si está bien... Yo te avisaré...-

-Está bien me llamas sayonara...-

-Sayonara...- y asi vió como la chica se iba corriendo e iba desapareciendo por entre la gente. Miró a su alrededor y vió si había algo que valiera la pena fotografiar. Pero no había nada. De pronto observó una pareja joven que iba pasando de largo. Se sintió un poco incomoda, realmente deseaba tener a alguien con quién compartir su tristeza o felicidad o cualquier cosa... Lo que menos deseaba ahora era sentirse sola. Mas de lo que se sentia...

_6 de la tarde... Casa de Sango... _

Suena la puerta de la casa, rapidamente una chica sale de la cocina para ir a la puerta. Se asomó por la ventana y vió que era Kagome, había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Kagome pasa... Creí que no ibas a venir, no avisaste...-

-Lo siento pero es que estaba arreglando el album... Aun no he terminado probablemente se demore algunas semanas mas...-

-Waw si no me equivoco llevas mas de un mes en ese album...-

-Si, alli esta la foto de todos los que conozco... Aun falta muchas cosas... Mmm huele riquísimo, que estas preparando?-

-Pasa ven a la cocina, tienes que ver...- dijo Sango mientras ambas chicas pasaban a la cocina. Kagome vió que estaba todo echo un desastre, algunos tomates por el piso. La pared sucia y algunos platos rotos, eso pasaba cada vez que Sango cocinaba. Pero el olor era lo que hacía que todo valiera la pena... Se acercó a la gran olla que había enfrente de ella, vio que era carne y tenia muchas verduras, atras estaba el arroz, habia sopa y algo para picar.

-A que hora llegara Miroku con su amigo?- pregunto ella curiosa de saber.

-No se. Según Miroku ya venían hacia aca, pero ha pasado mas de media hora desde que llamo... Pero tengo que contarte de su amigo...- respondio ella llevandola a la mesa que estaba en la cocina. Kagome tenía abierto los ojos, la curiosidad era muy grande, pero solo quería saber, no quería ilusionarse otra vez.

-Dime que es lo que pasa...?-

-Pues veras... Ah como te lo digo... Verás el amigo de Miroku se llama...- no pudo terminar la frase puesto que habían llamado por segunda vez en el dia.

-Ya llegaron vamos...- dijo Sango arreglandose el pelo y viendo que todo esuviera en llama baja para que la comida no se quemara. Pasaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, Sango abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los invitados.

-Hola que tal, como están...?- preguntó Sango tomando sus abrigos.

-Bien Sango. Hola Kagome cuanto tiempo sin verte...-

-Lo mismo digo Miroku...- menciono ella abrazándolo pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como una parte de sus nalgas eran agarradas por las manos de MIroku. - Y sigues igual de pervertido como siempre...-

-Asi me amas cariño.. Por cierto te presento a mi amigo... El es Inuyasha Taisho...- decía presentandole a aquel chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro, lo cual dejó hipnotizada a Kagome haciendo que esta sudara y no tuviera palabras que decir... Inuyasha Taisho, dueño de una empresa de carros, heredó el dinero de sus padres, el dinero deseado para cualquiero chico de clase baja. Era el soltero mas deseado por todas las mujeres del pais.

-Hola mucho gusto...- mencionó el chico extendiendo su mano viendo como la chica tambien extendían la suya pero con cierto toque de nerviosismo.

-Hola encantada Kagome Higurashi...- aclaró ella nerviosa. "Acaso ella no es la chica que perdió su familia..." penso Inuyasha, pues el caso de aquella tragica muerte se había echo famosa por todo Japon.

-Bueno la comida estará lista dentro de unos 10 minutos... Por que no van a la sala mientras Kagome y yo terminamos de preparar la comida...-

-Esta bien... Donde hay un extintor de fuego?- preguntó Miroku riendose.

-Para que lo necesitas?- dijo Sango sabiendo a que lado iba.

-Por si incendian la cocina jajaja...- solo se escucho en la sala varios golpes por parte de Kagome y Sango las cuales se dirigieron a la cocina algos molestas pero riendose al mismo tiempo dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Miroku el cual se quejaba por el dolor.

-Para ser mujeres saben pegar- rió Inuyasha.

-No te reías, creo que ando de mala suerte...-

-Creo que deberias cerrar tu boca para ser mas exactos...-

_En la cocina..._

-Kagome dime que te pareció Inuyasha...- preguntó Sango agarrandola de las manos mas emocionada que la propia Kagome...

-Pues creo que... Es lindo...-

-Picara vi como te miraba... Se aman... Jajaja-

-Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Miroku, Sango... El es un niño rico, el hombre mas deseado por cualquier mujer en todo Japón dime el no se va a fijar en una universitaria...-

-No te fíes mucho... Existen casos los he visto... -

-De 1 en un millon, hagamos la comida antes de que se que Sango...-

-Es cierto... Hoy será una noche muy larga Kagome...-

-Lo se...-

**Continuaraa (:**

•No quiero caer en la rutina de

aquellos dias de soledad•


	2. Chapter 2

**El album de los recuerdos.**

(Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de nuestra querida Rumiko U_U' yo solo los utilizo para mis historias.)

**Cap.2 Antiguos recuerdos.**

Durante la cena todos se divirtieron, Inuyasha y Kagome de vez en cuando se miraban, tenían mucho en común, pero Kagome no quería hacerse ilusiones, era mejor divertirse y pensar en otras cosas que querer creer que un hombre deseado por todos las mujeres del país y famoso se rendiría a sus pies.

-Kagome? En qué piensas?- preguntó Sango notando como Kagome cada vez se encontraba ida del mundo.

-Emm... En nada Sango estaba pensando.- susurró Kagome para que no la escucharan.

-No será que estás pensando en Inuyasha?- preguntó curiosa en voz baja haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara por completo.

-No... Claro que no.- negó mirándolo de reojo chocando con la mirada de el haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-Bueno tomaré eso como un si...- dijo riéndose a lo último. -Muy bien voy a lavar los platos, si quieren pueden acomodarse en la sala...- mencionó Sango recogiendo los platos.

-No Sango, yo los lavo. No te preocupes...- añadió rápidamente Kagome quitándoselos de la mano y llevándolos a la cocina.

-Yo mejor la ayudo...- agregó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la cocina. Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron pero al mismo tiempo sonrieron.

Inuyasha, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Kagome lavando los platos, la detalló un poco antes de acercarse hasta ella. La observó bien y se dio cuenta de que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo envidiable. Dejó de observarla antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la estaba mirando; caminó a paso lento y agarró un pequeño trapo que había en la cocina y comenzó a secar los platos en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

-Inuyasha! Que susto me diste- dijo Kagome colocándose una mano en el corazón. No la asustaba el echo de que la hubiera sorprendido, si no que el estuviera, a solas... Con ella.

-Lo siento, pero es que quería ayudarte, no es justo que hagas el trabajo tu sola, después de haber echo la comida...-

-Ja. Ni tanto yo solo ayudé a cortar las verduras y revisar que no se quemara la comida...-

-Pero igual, cocinaste. Y eso merece crédito...-

-Jajaja... Cualquiera cocina.-

-Yo no cocino, bueno un poco. Después de que despidiera a mi sirvienta he tenido que comer a fuera.-

-Pero es un gasto... Digo... Bueno no debe ser un gasto para ti, tu eres...-

-Si lo sé, alguien con dinero que puede comprarse lo que quiera... Si ya he escuchado esos comentarios...-

-Oh! Lo siento no quise...-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada...- dijo Inuyasha colocando el último plato en su lugar, muy pronto se tornó un silencio incómodo, no sabía que decir y cada vez que intentaba decir algo consideraba que era una estupidez lo que iba a decir. Escuchó caerse un plato al suelo y ver mucha espuma saltar por su cabeza y por las paredes. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio como Kagome caía, soltó el trapo y agarró a Kagome con sus brazos, para suerte de ella no cayó al piso con los restos de plato.

-Que habrá pasado...?- preguntó Miroku mirando hacia la cocina.

-De seguro se cayó un plato y se rompió. Dejémoslos solos un rato, de seguro tengan mucho que hablar...- comentó Sango.

-Cierto...-

-Kagome? Estás bien?- preguntó Inuyasha viendo que no se haya cortado.

-Gracias Inuyasha, si estoy bien solo me resbalé, mejor recojo los pedazos de platos...- dijo Kagome agachándose mostrándole a Inuyasha una vista provocadora de sus pechos haciendo que el sonrojara.

-Yo... Yo... Voy a buscar la escoba.- comentó saliendo de la cocina mientras buscaba la escoba en el patio de la casa nervioso... "Maldición que me pasa? Esto nunca me había pasado con ninguna mujer" pensó agarrando la escoba y dirigiéndose a la cocina encontrándose con Kagome quien aún recogía los pedazitos del plato.

-Yo termino con el resto...- mencionó el barriendo la cocina.

-Gracias Inuyasha... "Este momento merece una foto, lástima que no traje la cámara." pensó sonriendo dulcemente viendo la tierna cara de Inuyasha el cual estaba un poco rojo.

Después de barrer y de terminar de hacer algunas cosas en la cocina, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban a Sango y Miroku jugando cartas. Ambos se unieron al juego y pasaron la noche apostando hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

-Bueno cuídense... Nos veremos mañana...- dijo Sango despidiéndose de Inuyasha y Miroku. -Kagome porqué no te quedas en la casa? Me siento algo sola...- comentó Sango mirando a Kagome.

-Está bien, yo también me siento algo sola allá en la casa... Mañana si los veremos?- preguntó Kagome curiosa mientras subía las escaleras seguida de Sango.

-Pues si. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones... Igual mañana es viernes y tenemos el día libre...-

-Si es cierto... Bueno... Me prestas ropa? No traje de haber sabido que me quedaría aquí hubiera traído...-

-Subamos, tengo mucha ropa para escoger...- y así Kagome y Sango pasaron el rato hablando de Inuyasha y de Miroku, sobre lo que harían mañana y de otras cosas importantes. Eran las 4 de la mañana hasta que ambas se quedaron dormida, la cama de Sango era matrimonial lo suficientemente grande para que ambas durmieran juntas. Sango por su parte se había quedado dormida primero, luego Kagome le siguió.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

El timbre sonó y Sango salió de la cocina para ir a la puerta y recibir a Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Hola... Sango- saludó Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha...- saludó Sango.

-Hola amor...- saludó Miroku abrazándola y dirigía su mano hacia el trasero de Sango.

-Miroku saca tu maldita mano de ahí si quieres sobrevivir...- gruño ella.

-Esta bien... Esta bien... Y Kagome?- preguntó mirando a los lados.

-Está durmiendo, ayer ella se quedó a dormir aquí y nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando... ¿Inuyasha por que no vas a despertarla mientras yo arreglo unas cuentas con Miroku?-

-Ok... Enseguida regreso...-

-Inuyasha trata de no demorarte ni hacer tanto escándalo, no queremos escucharlos. Y tampoco tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- gritó Miroku riéndose junto con Sango la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Maldito Miroku esa me la vas a pagar...- gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos... Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y allí la vio, durmiendo tranquilamente, los rayos del sol llegaban hasta su cuerpo haciendo que se viera como un ángel, estaba con un camisón marrón y con las sabanas tapándole únicamente los pies, no tenía short y eso hizo que Inuyasha dudara si la despertaba o no. No quería tener problemas y tampoco quería que ella pensara otra cosa de el. Así que con mucho cuidado cubrió a Kagome con la sabana y se acercó hacia ella con mucha cuidado de no despertarla bruscamente, miró el reloj y pensó que observarla por unos segundo mientras dormía no le haría daño a nadie.

Con su mano le acarició el cuello suavemente haciendo que ella se riera un poco en sueños, siguió acariciándole el cuello hasta dirigirse a sus cabellos... Kagome de vez en cuando gruñía en su sueño y eso hacía que Inuyasha se riera ya que se veía muy graciosa. Al parecer estaba peleando en sus sueños. Sin querer dirigió su mirada hasta uno de sus pechos. Eran grandes o se creía el; aún recordaba la imagen de sus pechos ayer. Su corazón latía rápidamente pero trató de calmarse y siguió acariciándole el cabello.

-Inuyasha... Me gusta más cuando me acaricias el cuello...- susurró ella haciendo que Inuyasha casi se cayera del susto pero no comprendía. Hace unos momentos estaba gruñendo en sus sueños... A menos que estuviera soñando en estos precisos momentos pero sería mucha coincidencia. Con un poco de miedo siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta dirigirse al cuello la cual hizo que se riera por las cosquillas. Quiso saber que pasaría si bajaba un poco más. Sus dedos acariciaron la clavícula y el collar que llevaba puesto. Kagome pareció no importarle, todo lo contrario, en cada caricia ella subía un poco su cuerpo para que el bajara más su mano.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y con un poco de miedo, bajó su mano un poco más llegando al inicio de sus senos, lo cual hizo que Kagome subiera un poco más su cuerpo. La situación se estaba colocando mas ardiente de lo normal e Inuyasha no sabía que hacer. Le excitaba ver como Kagome pedía que la tocara mas abajo pero no quería hacer algo de lo que después Kagome se arrepintiese. Cada vez que sus dedos bajaban un poco más Kagome subía hasta que Inuyasha llegó a tocar el inicio de su seno derecho... Tragó fuertemente y siguió acariciando, Kagome no hacía ninguna protesta, lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se animara un poco más.

Sin pensar en lo demás, Inuyasha hundió su mano debajo del camisón tocando por completo su seno haciendo que Kagome gimiera suavemente. Comenzó a masajear el seno con suaves movimientos sintiendo como el pezón de Kagome se endurecía cada vez mas. Ella solo se movía pero no habría los ojos. De seguro si estaba soñando, al menos después de esto ella pensaría que fue un sueño y que no sucedió realmente. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado mas de 5 minutos, rogaba porque nadie interrumpiera aquel momento. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Miroku o Sango subirían.

Luego de haber atendido correctamente al seno derecho pasó al izquierdo haciendo que Kagome gimiera un poco más alto. Inuyasha dudaba si Kagome realmente ella estaba soñando o estaba consiente de lo que sucedía. Paró al darse cuenta que era un pervertido al aprovecharse de la situación, pero... Kagome dijo "_No pares... Inuyasha mas..."_ sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y sabiendo que Kagome estaba completamente despierta siguió con lo que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo.

**Continuara :)**

•El solo pensar en ti

hace que mi cuerpo se

excite•

Lamento subir este cap tan

tarde y dejar olvidado por unos

momentos este fic, aquí tienen la

continuacion dejen reviews... Sayonara... :)

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**El album de los recuerdos.**

**Cap.3 Deseo de ti.**

(Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis historias...U_U' )

**(Flash Back)**

-Inuyasha... Me gusta más cuando me acaricias el cuello...- susurró ella haciendo que Inuyasha casi se cayera del susto pero no comprendía. Hace unos momentos estaba gruñendo en sus sueños... A menos que estuviera soñando en estos precisos momentos pero sería mucha coincidencia. Con un poco de miedo siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta dirigirse al cuello la cual hizo que se riera por las cosquillas. Quiso saber que pasaría si bajaba un poco más. Sus dedos acariciaron la clavícula y el collar que llevaba puesto. Kagome pareció no importarle, todo lo contrario, en cada caricia ella subía un poco su cuerpo para que el bajara más su mano.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y con un poco de miedo, bajó su mano un poco más llegando al inicio de sus senos, lo cual hizo que Kagome subiera un poco más su cuerpo. La situación se estaba colocando mas ardiente de lo normal e Inuyasha no sabía que hacer. Le excitaba ver como Kagome pedía que la tocara mas abajo pero no quería hacer algo de lo que después Kagome se arrepintiese. Cada vez que sus dedos bajaban un poco más Kagome subía hasta que Inuyasha llegó a tocar el inicio de su seno derecho... Tragó fuertemente y siguió acariciando, Kagome no hacía ninguna protesta, lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se animara un poco más.

Sin pensar en lo demás, Inuyasha hundió su mano debajo del camisón tocando por completo su seno haciendo que Kagome gimiera suavemente. Comenzó a masajear el seno con suaves movimientos sintiendo como el pezón de Kagome se endurecía cada vez mas. Ella solo se movía pero no habría los ojos. De seguro si estaba soñando, al menos después de esto ella pensaría que fue un sueño y que no sucedió realmente. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado mas de 5 minutos, rogaba porque nadie interrumpiera aquel momento. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Miroku o Sango subirían.

Luego de haber atendido correctamente al seno derecho pasó al izquierdo haciendo que Kagome gimiera un poco más alto. Inuyasha dudaba si Kagome realmente ella estaba soñando o estaba consiente de lo que sucedía. Paró al darse cuenta que era un pervertido al aprovecharse de la situación, pero... Kagome dijo "_No pares... Inuyasha mas..."_ sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y sabiendo que Kagome estaba completamente despierta siguió con lo que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo.

**(End Flash Back)**

-Kagome... Si sigo no podré parar, no me tientes mas de lo que ya has echo.- susurró Inuyasha mientras maseajaba el seno de Kagome.

-No importa, sigue... Inuyasha.- suplicó incitándolo a mas moviendo su cuerpo.

-Kagome, no puedo más.- dijo colocándose encima de ella, besándole el cuello. Pasando sus manos por sus piernas, disfrutando cada segundo.

_-Kagome... Inuyasha? Todo bien?- _preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta. "Maldición" pensaron ambos queriendo matar a Miroku por haber interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno.

-Maldita sea Miroku- susurró mirando a los ojos a Kagome. La cual también estaba molesta. -Si todo bien, solo estaba conversando con Kagome... Lárgate Miroku!- gruñó Inuyasha mirando la puerta deseando querer golpearlo.

-Esta bien... Esta bien- se escuchó por ultima vez en el cuarto. Inuyasha miró a Kagome estaba sudada y sentía frustración, pero la calentura aún seguía intacta.

-Muy bien, bajemos, empezarán a sospechar si no bajo. Diré que... Mmm te estaba preguntando algunas cosas... Tu dirás lo mismo...- comentó el mirándola fijamente sin mover su mano derecha de su seno.

-Está bien... Pero...-

-Bla! No digas nada, esto lo terminaremos después Kagome...-

-Osea que no te arrepientes?-

-No... Claro que no. Nos vemos abajo.- te recomendaría que llevaras unos trajes de baños. Nos vamos a la playa.-

-Espero puedes decirle a Sango que suba? Necesito unos trajes de baño y algo de ropa ya que yo no traje la mia...-

-Esta bien yo le digo...- añadió saliendo del cuarto rápidamente pero no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en la boca haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

&

-Inuyasha... Lamento haber interrumpido en plena acción.- le susurró a Inuyasha en el oído haciendo que se sonrojara por completo.

-Ni una palabra de esto. No creo que quieras saber cuales serán las consecuencias.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para encontrarse con Sango que preparaba la comida para el viaje.

-Inuyasha iremos todo el mismo carro?- preguntó Sango

-Claro... Cabemos todos...-

-Hay comida allá en la casa que tienes en tu playa?-

-Pues sí... Las sirvientas siempre llevan comida... Cada mes.-

-Kagome?-

-Ella... Está cambiándose.-

-Muy bien solo falta que ella termine y nos marcharemos...-

-Iré a encender la camioneta.- dijo saliendo de allí encontrándose con Miroku y Kagome en la salida. Kagome notó su presencia y lo miró, el la miró a ella y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al auto abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, colocó sus manos en el volante y respiró profundo. De no haber sido por Miroku quizás hubiera cometido una estupidez. Colocó su cabeza en el volante y miró su pantalón, había un cierto volumen en el.

-Lo admito, esta mujer me vuelve loco...- dijo mirando a la casa viendo salir a Miroku con unas maletas. Seguido de Sango y Kagome. Se quedó sin palabras al ver a Kagome con un short muy corto y una camisa de tiritas azules con un sombrero de paja y unos lentes negros. Miroku solo rió al ver a Inuyasha casi sin palabras.

-Es linda... Admítelo.-

-Mas que linda... QUE?- "Maldición ahora parezco un lunático sin remedio" pensó bajando del carro para ayudar a Miroku con las maletas.

-Bueno estamos listos... Ahora solo falta encender el auto e irnos a la playa.-

-Si Inuyasha movámonos. No queremos manejar hasta de noche...- agregó Miroku montándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Muy bien todos a bordos no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha el cual sonreía ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El deseo de ambos aumentaba cada minuto. Salieron de la ciudad y todos estaba jugando a preguntas y respuestas para pasar el rato. Eran las 12 del medio día aun quedaban 2 horas para llegar a la playa. Poco a poco cada uno se fue durmiendo excepto Inuyasha quien manejaba, miró por el retrovisor y vio a Kagome la cual dormía encima de Sango se veía tierna, como ella era. Increíble era pensar que solo llevaba conociéndola 1 día y ya le gustara, eso creía el aunque no quería admitir que era algo mas que un simple gusto. Movió su cabeza a los lados y trató de no pensar mas en eso, fijó su vista en el camino pero le era imposible concentrarse si cada vez le venía a su mente las imágenes de Kagome moviéndose y gimiendo pidiendo mas. Solo quería poder pensar tranquilamente en lo demás sin tener que pensar en Kagome.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para Inuyasha, faltaba media hora para llegar, quería bajarse y tomar un buen baño y dormir en la cama. Pero de nuevo estaba Kagome allí en sus pensamientos. Maldijo internamente y volvió a mirar a Kagome. Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado urgentemente si quería pasar el día en paz. Siguió manejando hasta que divisó la casa en la playa, sonrió como un niño al ver que su tortura había terminado, despertó a Miroku el cual babea en el asiento.

-Miroku... Despierta ya llegamos.- dijo pegándole en el hombre haciendo que Miroku se sobresaltara.

-E? Ee...? Llegamos?- preguntó Miroku mirando a los lados dándose cuenta de que ya se encontraban en la playa. -Inuyasha si yo tuviera una casa en la playa no saldría jamás de allí...- comentó bajando del carro para luego despertar a las chicas las cuales dormían profundamente.

-Kagome... Sango llegamos...- gritó Miroku cargando las maletas que le había entregado Inuyasha. Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos y miraron a su alrededor, Kagome se quedó sorprendida al ver aquel paisaje tan hermoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces buscó entre sus cosas y encontró la cámara, tomó una foto y bajó del seguida de Sango.

-Sabía que eso jamás faltaría... Por cierto te queda bien la ropa que te presté, Inuyasha no ha dejado de mirarte por un segundo.- comentó Sango sonriéndole.

-Sango!- gruño Kagome.

-Que? Solo digo la verdad... No me puedes culpar por decir algo que es verdad... Antes que nada acomodemos las cosas en el cuarto ya que tu y yo dormiremos juntas... Miroku me acompañará un momento en el cuarto, tengo que hablar con él a solas. Quédate con Inuyasha.-

-Que no... Esta bien...- "Genial y ahora? No puedo quedarme sola con Inuyasha no ahora..."

-MIroku! Ven tenemos que hablar...- gritó Sango haciéndole señas para que entrara a la casa sabiendo a que se refería.

-Voy... Muy bien Inuyasha hablamos luego...- dijo Miroku saliendo del carro.

-Esta bien yo dormiré un rato...- dijo acomodándose un poco para conciliar el sueño. Manejar tanto cansaba.

-Muy bien esperemos 20 minutos, les hará bien a los dos...- sugirió Miroku entrando a la casa.

-No, 20 minutos no son suficientes... 40 minutos... Subamos.- agregó Sango cerrando la puerta de la casa dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos pero cada uno por su lado. Kagome se encontraba tomando fotos con su cámara. E Inuyasha dormía dentro de la camioneta en el trasero de atrás o eso daba a entender.

Pronto Kagome comenzó a aburrirse y decidió buscar a Inuyasha para hablar, caminó hasta la camioneta y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Miró a los lados y vio que no había nadie, lentamente sin hacer ruido subió al carro y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, lo miró de cerca y notó su facciones bien formadas, era todo un Dios para ella. No aguantó la tentación y poco a poco se acercó hasta su cara y le plantó un beso en la mejilla muy delicadamente sin despertarlo. Le gustaba era cierto pero su cuerpo pedía otra cosa, por mas que quisiera quería apagar el fuego que cada vez se encendía mas y mas. Sintió como unas manos se posaban en su espalda y la sujetaban fuertemente.

-Nunca antes me habían dado un beso así... Nunca- le susurró en el oído haciendo que se sorprendiera por el echo de de que le dijera eso.

-Creí que estabas dormido...-

-Eso mismo creí yo esta mañana...- añadió para terminar con un beso en los labios, Kagome aceptó su beso, nuevamente empezaba el deseo de ambos por sentir al otro. Inuyasha pasaba sus manos por las piernas de Kagome dándose cuenta de cuan suave era su piel, mientras Kagome colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha y jugaba con sus cabellos. Ninguno decía nada, no era por miedo de dañar el momento, al contrario el deseo de sus cuerpos hablaba por ellos, no hacía falta ser un experto en la materia del amor para darse cuenta de que ambos se gustaban y quizás mas que un simple gusto.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Kagome dio un pequeño salto al sentir una mano traviesa explorar por sus senos, al principio se sintió nerviosa pero después de sentir nuevamente aquella agradable sensación no opuso, siguió besándolo y disfrutando cada momento. Agradecía a Sango por llevarse a Miroku para que hablaran. Lo único que tenían que hacer era aprovechar cada segundo que les era posible.

-Si seguimos, no podré detenerme Kagome...- dijo el besándola por el cuello para terminar el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-No im...por..ta... Si... Sigue...- le respondió agitada, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control pero era inevitable, sus cuerpos pedían mas y mas. Pronto Kagome sintió como la lengua de Inuyasha tocaba su pezón haciendo que gimiera de placer, la otra mano de Inuyasha se encontraba jugando con su ombligo.

-Si Sango y Miroku bajan?- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola, mientras chupaba su seno.

-Seguimos por la noche...-

-Pero tu y Sango dormirán juntas...-

-Maldición es cierto... Cuantas habitaciones hay en tu casa?-

-4...- respondió mientras bajaba su mano cada vez mas hasta llegar al inicio del short y desabotonaba el botón y le bajaba el zíper lentamente.

-Entonces por qué me dijo que dormiríamos juntas... Ahhh! Inuyasha!!- gritó a lo último al sentir una mano dentro de su short tocando su intimidad.

-No sabía que había 4 habitaciones en la casa...- dijo tocando mas abajo haciendo que Kagome gimiera.

-Inuyasha... Deja de torturarme así y hazlo ya...- suplicó Kagome moviendo su cadera contra la mano de Inuyasha.

-Mmm... Hacer que?- pregunto el besándola en el cuello.

-Sabes a que me refiero...-

-Haré todo lo que tu desees siempre y cuando me prometas que no habrá interrupciones esta noche... Solos tu y yo...-

-Lo prometo, solo termina con eso ya...- dijo moviendo sus manos por la espalda de Inuyasha el solo se dedicó a mover su mano que estaba dentro del short para darle _placer... Mucho placer._

**Continuara :)**

•Estoy tratando de hacerte entender

lo mucho que significas para mi•

Hola a todos..

weno ya q por hai dijeron

q era un delito dejar el cap

hasta ahi en tan buen momento

hice la continuacion.. este fic no sera

tan largo.. U_U nos vemos en el proximo

cap sayonara..


End file.
